


Ya qué así me miráis, miradme al menos

by laslucesdelalba



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bigotry & Prejudice, Intense, Poetry, Real Life, Slice of Life
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 13:30:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20601593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laslucesdelalba/pseuds/laslucesdelalba
Summary: Un poema es desnudarte frente a todos, hoy me quito la ropaUn poema es un sentimiento momentáneo, este es el mioasí me siento hoy, ahora, esta soy yo





	Ya qué así me miráis, miradme al menos

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias María por ayudarme a publicar lo qué tanto tiempo llevo gritando

"Ya qué así me miráis, miradme al menos"

Ya qué así me escucháis, 

escuchadme al menos 

no quiero recitarle al necio 

ni al sordo de pensamiento 

quiero gritarle a aquel 

que no se siente contento 

pues el mundo no le deja

los rumores lo están matando 

él está loco, si, está loco 

y qué eternamente así sea 

porque es mejor temblar en vida

qué olvidarse de seguir soñando 

habla, grita, susurra 

a aquel qué está asustado 

porque tiene la frescura 

de esta vida qué se apaga 

porque está loco por vivir 

hasta qué muere 

mientras los otros se abrasan 

porque puede, y lo va a hacer 

no lo va a intentar, lo va a conseguir 

y no va a vivir, mientras el resto mira 

y va a sentir, y va a estar loco 

pero su vida no le sabrá a poco

Ya qué así me sentís, 

sentidme al menos. 


End file.
